Your Song
by September97
Summary: A cute little one shot on Yuuri and Viktor's love. With Yuuri serenading to Viktor. Inspired by Moulin rouge's scene YOUR SONG by Elton John.


The day started out as any other day in the ice rink, our favorite skater humming a soft tune to himself as he landed a clean quad flip on the ice.

"You have a nice voice Yuuri," said Yuuri's rink mate Georgi as he skated his way to him, "have you ever sang in front of an audience before?"

"Well back in Detroit I was in an acapella group when I was in college and I was able to meet incredible people and singing help me become more emotionally connected to the audience and what I was trying to project to them in song form," explained Yuuri, who was happy to talk about his college days to his rink mate.

"What I'm guessing Georgi is asking Yuuri, is that have you ever serenaded someone, as in a romantic gesture?" Mila came skating to the two men, not caring if she was eavesdropping in their conversation.

"No, I never serenaded anyone before," Yuuri said.

"Then you should definitely serenade Viktor!" Mila squealed in excitement.

Behind Mila, Georgi was nodding his head virgously in agreement, "Yes yes, sing him a song! A love song to put the rest to shame! But not any love song, a song that comes from your heart. Let the song you sing to Viktor be only your song."

'Our song?' thought Yuuri to himself.

"Oi get back to skating you three or its suicide drills for all three of you!" yelled Yakov from the sides of the rink.

"Yes, coach Yakov!" the three of them said in unison and back to skating they went, while Yuuri's mind drifted elsewhere.

 **...**

'A love song? Where do I even begin?' after a long hard day of practice on the ice Yuuri was exhausted out of his mind. Viktor had gone to walk Makkachin and pick up some groceries so Yuuri had some time to think of a song to serenade to his beloved. He was currently lying in the sofa of Viktor's apartment, the coffee table in front of him a mess of blank papers, crumpled up papers, lyric sheets, and everything of that nature.

Yuuri rubbed the sides of his temples in exasperation, 'think Yuuri something that inspires you about love, something that inspires you about yours and Viktor's relationship, something that inspires you about Viktor…..'

"That's it!" Yuuri yelled out to the empty apartment, his eyes shining with passion and joy. He grabbed a not so crumpled up piece of paper and started to brainstorm rapid ideas of the song that Viktor would never forget. 'Wait till you see the surprise that's waiting for you Viktor,' a smile appearing in his face.

 **...**

"Yuuri I'm home!" yelled Viktor as he undid Makkachin's leash and closed the door behind him. "Yuuri," called Viktor still not receiving an answer from his beloved, "Yuuri are you home?"

Viktor walked to the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the kitchen island. He then noticed a note in Yuuri's hand writing staring at him from the kitchen island with his name in Yuuri's elegant writing.

 _Viktor, meet me in the skating rink. There'll be a surprise so don't keep me waiting._

 _Love, Yuuri 3_

Viktor smiled and brought the paper to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. "Well Makka I better get going to the ice rink I don't want to keep Yuuri waiting, now do I?"

 **...**

The first thing that Viktor noticed was that it was dark and quiet and Yuuri was nowhere in sight. 'Where are you Yuuri?' Suddenly a single light came on in the center of the rink, Viktor noticed that this light was pink and it was giving a spotlight on Yuuri who was wearing his skates and had on a black tuxedo. His hair was pushed back and Yuuri wasn't wearing his glasses, a side microphone was on Yuuri's left cheek. 'What is he planning on doing?' Viktor's hands where on the side of the rink, resting lazily.

Music then filled the empty room and Yuuri started to skate gracefully and effortlessly, Viktor was entranced by the way Yuuri's body was moving what caught Viktor of guard though was that his Yuuri was now singing! And not just singing but singing to Viktor! Viktor never heard of a sweeter voice like the man before him skating.

 _'It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

 _I don't have much money but boy if I did_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 _If I was a sculptor but then again no_

 _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

 _Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do'_

Yuuri slowly skated his way to the side of the rink where Viktor was watching and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle kiss then singing

 _'My gift is my song_

 _And this one's for you'_

Yuuri skated backwards releasing Viktor's hand from his never leaving his gaze, a smile spreading Yuuri's lips as he sang the next line.

 _'And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're here in the world'_

Mila, Yurio, and Georgi appeared along the sides of the rink with Viktor's skates giving him a hint that he should put them on. He hastily did not want to miss any moment of this wonderful song.

 _'I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

 _Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

 _But the sun's been quite kind_

 _While i wrote this song_

 _It's for people like you that'_

Viktor hastily made his way to the entrance of the rink where Yuuri was waiting for him, his hand outstretched ready for Viktor to take.

 _'Keep it turned on'_

In one gentle swift of a hand they both started to dance on the ice.

 _'So excuse me forgetting_

 _But these things I do_

 _You see I've forgotten_

 _If they're green or they're blue'_

Yuuri pulled Viktor closer to him and Viktor laughed at Yuuri's line of Viktor's eyes.

 _'Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but_

 _Now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words'_

Yuuri stopped spinning and cupped Viktor's left check as he said the next line.

 _'How wonderful life is …._

 _While you're here in the world!'_

Yuuri spin himself and Viktor on the last line of the song never leaving Viktor's eyes as he sang the last line of his and Viktor's song.

As the last note was played Yuuri kissed Viktor who had joyful tears streaming down his face. "Yuuri that was truly beautiful!" Viktor hugged Yuuri, his tears staining Yuuri's tux.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the song," whispered Yuuri in Viktor's ear, "because it will only belong to you."

 **...**

 **Sorry Yuuri but this song those not sadly belong to you guys.** T-T

 **This song those not belong to me but by the talented Elton John, himself. The Yuri on Ice characters also do not belong to me if they did belong to me we would have seen a musical number here and there during the anime's first season. Thank god that I'm not in charge thought b/c it would probably end in a complete disaster.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! And those 3 that your seeing are actually suppose to be hearts but fanfiction. net wont let me do a stinking heart, oh well i'll just set for 3's .**


End file.
